Split Path
by Jyxxie
Summary: When Ed literally runs into the Doctor in London, he and Al are shown the fantastical TARDIS. All too soon, the Doctor sadly admits that there's a way to return to Amestris...but only one Elric may go.


I don't own Doctor Who or Fullmetal Alchemist. But I do miss Tennant!

Doctor in the story is indeed the Tenth doctor.

* * *

><p>"Brother, slow down! You know you shouldn't go so fast in your wheelchair!"<p>

"Try to catch up, Al!" Ed cackled, pushing the wheels even faster along the sidewalks. His broken automail leg never slowed him down, as he simply opted for a wheeled transportation.

"Ed _slow down _before you crash!"

"Into _what? _There's nothing ahead of me!" Ed turned his head just long enough to see how far Al was behind him. In a split second he heard both an odd _whooshing_ noise and Al's cry, just before his racing speed immediately halted. He lay dazed on the ground, disoriented as he looked up to see a big blue wooden box towering over him.

"Brother! Are you okay?!"

"The hell..?" Ed grunted as he tried to push himself up. He paused as he heard the door just on the neighboring side of the box open.

"Well! It's good to be back in London. Don't think I got the year right, though."

"_Hey!_" Ed yelled at the lanky man in the brown coat, still stuck on the ground as Al had just reached him to help.

"Hm?" He turned around to spot Ed and the upchucked, and slightly damaged, wheelchair. "Ooh, are you that bang I heard? I am _so _sorry, sir. Let me help you out." While Al checked Ed's physical condition, the odd man from the blue box grabbed Ed's wheelchair, whipped out a blue-tipped pen, used it to make some odd noises; and surprising both brothers, returned the wheelchair to Ed in brand-new condition, no dents or scratches to be seen. "Good as new!"

"What is that?" Ed stared at the tool, now to his knees, though his right arm hung limply.

"Sonic screwdriver. Never leave home without it." He tossed it into the air and caught it coolly, grinning. "What's your names, then?"

"I'm Alphonse, and this is my brother, Edward." Al tried to help Ed up, and only with much trouble did they get him back into the wheelchair.

"Godammit my arm's broken. Now how am I gonna get around?!"

The man, watching the two silently, suddenly smiled. "I'm the Doctor. Mind if I take a look then?"

"Ahh, no," Ed stammered quickly, grabbing his right shoulder protectively.

"Why not? Can't hurt more than it does now. That is, if it hurts at all." At Ed's questioning gaze, the Doctor grinned. "See, if it was a regular broken arm, it would not only hurt like the Dickens, but it wouldn't make an odd metallic sound when you move it around. Now again, mind if I have a look?"

Ed and Al stared at him as Ed slowly pulled the coat from his right arm, then his shirt...and finally the glove, revealing his age-dulled metal arm.

The Doctor whistled, gazing at the arm in appreciation. "First time seeing this design. Beauty, she is." He moved in closer, running his fingers over it. Without warning, he pointed the sonic screwdriver at a few key points and the main forearm access panel popped off, eliciting a cry of protest from Ed. "No worries, just taking a look."

"You can't possibly know anything about automail!" Ed resisted the urge to withdraw his arm.

"Is that what you call it? Well, can't hurt to try, can it? Already broken, what harm is there?" He reached inside the arm, feeling around with a thoughtful expression on his face. "How is this powered, then? And controlled?"

"Like a regular arm," Al began. "By his body. It's plugged into his nerves, and the electrical impulses are amplified, providing both the power to move the arm and a strong enough signal to move it properly."

"Ooh, very nice! So you created it, then?" The Doctor moved farther up the arm, checking underneath the upper arm panel.

"No, no, Winry did. I um, know the mechanics of it, generally. I can't always fix it, though."

"Does it break easily?" He noticed some disconnected wires and a cracked internal metal column and, with a point of his screwdriver, repaired them quickly. Ed's arm shifted suddenly as he regained control, a grin lighting up the blonde's face.

"No way, you fixed it!" Ed flexed his arm and the fingers in wonder.

" 'Course I did! I told you, I'm the Doctor!"

"Yes but, where did you come from?" Al's voice held as much relief as Ed's, but also curiosity.

"The TARDIS."

"What's a TARDIS?"

"Why, she's my ship!" The Doctor proudly patted the blue box beside them. "Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Doesn't always take me where I want to go, but for good reasons. Like today. Wouldn't met you if she hadn't brought me here."

"Here from _where?_" Ed asked. "Where are you from? That box-"

"TARDIS."

"-appearing out of nowhere, your sonic screwdriver that fixes anything, your knowledge of mechanics that doesn't even exist in this world."

"I'm just a traveler. Which I imagine you two are," the Doctor began, shifting the conversation. "You two young men in London with no detectable native accent, eyes of gold and grey the likes of which I have yet to see anywhere on earth, and you with an arm and leg of metal." At Ed's look of surprise, he continued. "After noticing the arm, it wasn't too hard to figure out the leg as well."

"Y-you first," Ed stammered, glaring at him.

"You understand," Al apologetically explained, "we have to be wary of threats."

"If you name your home, I'll be happy to explain all you want to know."

Ed and Al glanced hesitantly at each other before Al spoke.

"Amestris."

"Amestris...now, why does that sound familiar..." The Doctor paused thoughtfully before startling the boys by jumping. "_That's _why! But that can't be. You boys are here too early. Wait, what did you say your names are?"

"Edward and Alphonse Elric," Al offered, just as confused as his brother.

"Yes! It all makes sense now, yes! The Fullmetal Alchemist and...his brother, here in London. But what year is it? We'll have to get you back soon.."

"Back home?" Ed said hopefully, his enthusiasm infecting Al with a smile as he said the year.

"1920."

"Yea, perfect, perfect. Now a way to get you back...just how _did _you get here?"

"Um..Alchemy."

"_Alchemy?_ Who uses _alchemy_ anymore? Right, Amestris, Xing, you state alchemists. Sorry. But, it doesn't work on this side. At least, not well enough to get you home."

"You know an awful lot for someone from this world," Ed said in a combination of suspicion and awe.

"Read it all in history books. 'Course, they wont be written for another century, but...nevermind. Tell you what," The Doctor said, interrupting just as Ed was about to speak; "if we're going to make any progress, we should consult the TARDIS for a way to get you home. If you'll follow me!" He said jovially, heading for the door of the blue box.

"There is no way we'll all fit in there, especially with a wheelchair!" Ed stared at the Doctor as though he were insane, which, if not for the screwdriver and knowledge of his home, he would already think as much.

"Welll, you're wrong about her size. But let me have a look at that leg anyway." He knelt down, shoving Ed's pants leg up and nearly knocking him off the wheelchair.

"HEY!"

"Just as lovely as the arm! You must compliment this Winry for me." He pointed the screwdriver at the knee, then the base of the leg. Within seconds it moved under Ed's anticipation.

"No _way!_ I haven't been able to fix this thing in _years_!" Ed stood, testing out the leg with wide eyes. "You completely fixed it!"

"Don't go anywhere without my sonic screwdriver!"

"Where did you get it?"

"Please hold all questions until you arrive in the TARDIS. Now, if you will?" The Doctor disappeared into the doors, two skeptics following. Both stopped as soon as they caught sight of the size of the interior, but Ed bolted to the center console and gawked at it.

"What is this thing?! It's so much bigger inside and it even has this control panel!"

"That's how you navigate, of course!" The Doctor stood next to Ed, pointing to a few controls to describe what they do. "...And that one tells you _when _to go."

"Sorry, _when?_" Al's voice understandably held disbelief.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? I'm a time traveler! Gets a little bit tricky at times, but it's worth every minute."

"You travel through time," Ed deadpanned.

"Yes. And space."

"Bullshit."

"Brother, he does have a strange ship and something that fixed your automail right away."

"So he found a new kind of alchemy and this ship is just a trick with mirrors! How else do you explain that and what he knows about home?!"

"I am being honest. I could prove it to you, if you like. Give me a year. A day. As long as you don't run into yourselves, or family, you'll be fine."

Ed snorted, giving him the exact day that the Thule Society captured Envy as a dragon. He also mentioned the location, since the Doctor's ship could supposedly travel in space as well.

"Only that far back? Round the time you got here? All right, I'll set everything in, hold on, we're off! Allons-y!"

Ed and Al were suddenly shaken off their feet by a short quake of the ship, leaving them both gazing up at the slowly fluxing center column as it settled.

"We're here! To the door, please!" The Doctor beat them both to the door and opened it, gazing out into the cool evening air. "Back to Germany. Guten abend!"

Ed and Al walked out to stand on the grassy hill with the Doctor, both awestruck at the familiar German scenery surrounding them. After all, they had been in England less than five minutes previous.

"No way. You really can travel in that thing."

"Ed, look!" Al pointed to the large building a few blocks away, eyes wide.

"No!" Ed's jaw dropped as Envy burst from the building, striking toward-no, that couldn't be-it was! Edward ran from Envy on the roof as he they watched, the brothers amazed and the Doctor amused.

"So this is what you do for a hobby, eh? Dragonslaying?"

"He isn't really a dragon," Ed explained, mind still stuck on the fact that he was watching _himself _from afar. "Is that really me?"

"A few years in the past, with less memory and experience than you have now, but yes." The Doctor gazed at Ed, able to see the young man's mind whirring. "You've seen enough in your travels to know there's no such thing as normal, haven't you? Dragons and monsters and magic."

"And now time travel," Ed finished, turning to meet the Doctor's eyes. "Who are you, really?"

"Weeeell. A traveler, a time traveler. I did promise you what you wanted to know if you told me where you were from. At least now, you might believe me."

Al had tuned into the conversation as well, curiosity piqued. "Is it harder to believe than your TARDIS?"

"Ooh, yes. Little bit." He pointed into the night sky, paused, and then pointed in a different direction. "There. Waaaay off in that direction, is the constellation Kasterborous. Former home of the planet Gallifrey and race of the Time Lords. That's where I'm from. I'm the last one."

Ed would have uttered 'bullshit' once more, had he not seen what the Doctor was capable of. He simply turned back to the chaotic scene on the roof, not really watching as he processed what they'd been told. _Alien_.

"Time Lord? But you look just like us," Al was the first to break the silence shortly after the Doctor spoke.

"I am like you. Well, I have two hearts. And I can regenerate. And I'm 900 years old."

"Nine hundred?!"

"Actually, nine-hundred and five." He grinned. "And you two? What, about twenty?"

"Exactly for me," Al answered; "21 for Ed."

"Ahh, legal age. Well, in the States, at least. Here in Germany, it's 16. 18 in the UK. Boy, ages vary widely, don't they?"

"Doctor," Al started, but was quickly interrupted.

"Finally, you use my name!" Rather than exasperated, though, the Doctor sounded delighted.

"You said there was a way to get us home?"

"Ooh, right, yes! Let's head on back; I think the TARDIS can take us right to the magic X."

"Magic X?" Ed followed Al and there Doctor into the police box, confused.

"X marks the spot. The spot that leads to home!" He pressed a few buttons, turned knobs, and pulled a lever-the brothers managed to stay upright this time by grabbing each other in a hug, but noticed that the Doctor had ended up on his rear this round.

Up in a flash, he was at the console again, checking a screen for readings. He stared at it in confusion, putting on a previously concealed pair of glasses. "Well, that's odd."

"What? What is it?" An Elric flanked either side of the Doctor, gazing at the screen in curiosity.

"Well, it seems to be a rift in space. Not a usual one, mind you. And they're rare to begin with. No... This is steady, no fluctuation. It's feeding the TARDIS energy at a rate I've never-she's full already! Well." He stared at the screen for another hard minute, both curious brothers waiting as patiently as they could stand. "Ooh..." The Doctor blew out air, straightening up with a frown marring his face.

"What?! What is it?"

At Ed's words, the Doctor paused before replacing the frown with a smile. "If you'll come with me to the portal to Amestris!"

"Doctor, what's wrong? Why did you look so uneasy?"

The Doctor gazed at Alphonse, the smile replaced by a solemn gaze. He glanced at the computer screen once again. "I'm sorry." Before either could speak, he continued. "The portal to your world is steady, but finite. It will remain open until you pass through, but it will only accept one traveler."

Both Elrics were shocked into silence at his words, unable to believe him. They had found a way home-but only one could go? If either of them went home, one would be left alone. The problem was easy-they'd search for another way.

"I can't leave my brother."

"We've made a bridge between the worlds before. It's possible; we can do it again," Ed tried, his words gaining a defiant edge as he watched the Doctor's saddening expression.

"We won't separate from each other just to get home," Al stated, glaring at the Doctor as he watched them.

"I'm sorry. This is a fixed point for your world. 1920. It begins a moment in history for the Elric name."

"You're full of shit!" Ed yelled. "You're making that up! Just because you can travel in time doesn't mean you know about our world, our future! We make our own choices, we make our _own_ future!" Ed found his vision blurred and his voice strangled, and calmed enough to realize he'd begun to cry. He wouldn't be so emotional if not for the feeling that this alien could be, _should _be trusted, that he was _right_. He tried to deny the feeling, but when he turned his eyes to Al, he saw the same look on Al's face-and knew that Al, looking defeated, had already decided and sided with the Doctor. "Al, we can't... we're a team..."

"The best," Al confirmed, smiling sadly. "But you feel it too, don't you? He's right."

"I can't lose you, Al. I've-I've lost you too many times already."

"It's all right, brother. You'll have Winry and Mustang and so many others to have a great life with."

"What-me?" Ed's eyes widened. "Why me? Al, you should be the one to go back."

"But, Ed, you have automail that needs looking after. And, you're the Fullmetal Alchemist! You're such an influential person. Home needs you."

"It needs you both," the Doctor said, a solemn expression still on his face. "But only one of you can go. Edward has changed the lives of everyone he has come into contact with, in your world and mine. But so have you, Alphonse. You have more potential than you could imagine." He stared at Alphonse, the younger man not fooled for a second.

"You're choosing for us? It's our right to choose, not yours," Al said, though anger was absent in his words. "Ed can't stay here. What if he breaks his automail again?"

"Then I'll adapt, just like I did with you," Ed stated, making a wheelchair motion with his hands.

"I can make a spare sonic screwdriver for him," the Doctor offered thoughtfully.

"Al, sending you home is the right choice. You need to go home. And _have _a home. I'm a roamer, a nomad at heart, and you know that."

"That's a good thing," Al said with a chuckle. "The more people you meet, the more lives you change. And the more people you piss off," Al finished with a laugh, but with a choked sob, his tears finally slipped out.

"Oh, Al..." Ed pulled Al into a hug, a few tears of his own slipping out as Al shook with sobs in his arms. "It's all right, Al. How lucky are we? How many times have we been taken from each other? We still found each other. And remember all those times we almost died? Either we have really good luck or really bad luck," Ed said, his laugh real but pained. "We've helped each other stay in line, guided each other. But now we know how to live, and how to help the world. I was the first of us to reach this world, so I'll make it my home. Besides, I've done enough damage in Amestris," Ed finished, earning a laugh among the abating sobs.

"I just don't want to lose you, Ed. I love you so much."

"And I love you too, Al. Who knows?" He looked at the Doctor with a hopeful grin. "I might find another way home yet."

"I'm sorry." The Doctor looked nearly as crushed as the Elrics as he spoke. "I'm so sorry. Edward's song has ended in your world. Alphonse is the one in the books after this day. His brother is mentioned only in memory. You'll never see each other again."

They stared at the Doctor first in disbelief, then each other with sadness. Moments later, though, they both smiled.

"Well, hell. This really is goodbye."

"We really are lucky. So many people don't even get a chance to say goodbye to their loved ones."

"Yeah, we are the lucky ones, aren't we? Survived hell at home, war here..." He chuckled before pulling Al into a crushing hug. "Oh, Al. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll always miss you, Ed. We had the best of times."

"Yeah. We could tell the wildest stories."

"Wait until I tell everyone at home what we've done over here!" Al laughed, rubbing at his dry eyes. "You're going to be a legend."

"Oh, Al, I already am. I'm the awesome Fullmetal Alchemist! I kicked Roy Mustang's ass!"

Alphonse laughed good at Ed's statement, and by now, even the Doctor was smiling. Soon, however, both looked at the Time Lord.

"We're ready," Al stated, no hesitation in his voice, Ed's words mirroring his.

"As we'll ever be."

"Well then!" The Doctor led the two outside of the TARDIS, revealing them to be again in Germany, but in an alleyway during the afternoon. "I have to say, I like you Amestrians. Full of spirit, full of determination. The worlds could use more like you."

"Guess that's why I'm going back," Al said with a smile.

"One Elric in each world," Ed said, grinning. "This way, we can keep the worlds connected. We'll never really be apart."

" 'Course not. Couldn't get rid of you if I tried."

"And here we are." The Doctor showed them a narrow pathway between two buildings, barely large enough for a person to squeeze through. "It's right in there."

"I don't see anything."

"Well, a tear in reality isn't always visible. But maybe, I can.." He pointed his screwdriver at it, and the Elrics saw a rippling effect, and then a hazy image of Central. They couldn't believe their eyes; it was home! And Roy and Riza just happened to be walking by, stopped to take a paper from an errand boy, and stand there to discuss it with each other. All the three in Germany heard was echoes of the sounds from the other side; cars on the road, voices but no words.

"Forgot how much I missed them," Ed whispered, watching Mustang and Hawkeye until they finished. As they watched, Mustang paused, turned and stared at the portal, then turned and walked off once more with Hawkeye. "You'll uh, tell them I miss them, right?"

"Of course I will. I'll even dedicate a hug from you, to Mustang." He chuckled, expecting an outburst from Ed; but was pleased to see instead a smile.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that." Ed smiled wistfully, but was shaken by a final hug from his little brother. "Shit, I'm really gonna miss you."

"Just think of the portal, brother. Our worlds look so close, don't they? We're never far from each other."

"Gate or not, we could sense each other before you made it to Germany years ago," Ed chuckled. "You're right." He gave Al one last squeeze before letting go for the last time. "Tell everyone I miss 'em, will you?"

"Of course, brother." Al gave Ed one last cheerful smile before taking those last few steps to the portal, turning and giving a wave and thanking them both before stepping through the portal. As Ed and the Doctor stared at it, Al glanced back from the alley of Amestris, looked around, smiled to himself, and walked off.

* * *

><p>Ed watched the portal long after the ripples died down and disappeared, lost in memories and lost dreams. After what seemed like an eternity to him, he dropped to his knees, then slumped down, arms limp on his legs. Sighing raggedly, he hung his head slightly.<p>

"He will live a great life," the Doctor said, startling Ed from his silent staring. As two lost golden eyes stared up at him, he continued. "He's going to be a very influential man. Bring peace to Amestris and Drachma. They've been at war, haven't they? While you were over there."

Ed nodded slowly, knitting his brows together. He found the strength to stand, drawing on the Doctor's words. "He's… how will he bring peace? Will he be a diplomat?"

"Quite a powerful one. He's going to be the leader of Amestris."

"What?!" Ed's eyes widened at the fantastic prophesization. "Al, the Fuhrer?!"

"Aaaactually, when he comes into power, the title 'Fuhrer' will have been changed to Prime Minister. He rather seemed to enjoy England while he was here," the Doctor mused, "and he influenced Fuhrer Mustang to change the government for the better."

"Furher _Mustang?!_" Ed snorted in surprise, then burst out laughing. "You're _kidding_ me! He really becomes Fuhrer?! I don't believe it!" Ed cackled, almost doubling over in laughter. "And Al.. Alphonse.. poor Al, he has to clean up after that moron!" As Ed finally settled down, he wiped tears of laughter from his eyes, sighing. "I wish I could see that. That would be the best day ever. Al taking the country from Mustang. Ahhh."

The Doctor watched as Ed slipped into thought, a smile remaining on his face. He interrupted a few minutes later. "What will you do now?"

"I don't know, yet. Everything I've ever done was to search for answers, to help Al and those close to me. And really, everyone," Ed laughed, having no idea he was so similar to the Doctor in his motives.

"Find a new trade, make a new life." The Doctor trailed off, sounding rather unconvinced. He was so tempted to ask, but something was holding him back.

"Will you come back and visit?" Ed stared up at the Doctor a bit like a lost puppy. "I...know I don't know you that well, but I'm kind of... Well..."

The Doctor watched as Ed gazed around, looking so, so alone. This made up his mind for him and he spoke, gazing up into space.

"The both of us, aliens alone in a universe with no home to return to. We've both seen things the other couldn't possibly imagine. We're really not so different."

"Yeah," Ed mumbled, finding a smile. "You don't have anyone, do you? Traveling through time in that box all alone."

"I have...friends," he answered, sounding forced. "Good friends."

"But you still feel alone."

"Yeah." The Doctor gazed up at the stars with Ed as they appeared one by one. He'd visited almost all of them. It was always the best times ever. Out there, just travelin', as his companions always said. He turned to Ed, smiling. "Well! Why are you looking at the stars from down here? Come on, into the TARDIS. Have one free adventure into space on me. We can go anywhere. See aliens, the past, the future."

Even as the Doctor walked to the TARDIS, Ed stayed put, simply staring at the Doctor in disbelief. "Into space? Umm," he nervously stammered, clearly out of his comfort zone. "I aimed for the stars once. It led me into hell."

"Well, that's because you did it wrong. Bad guidance. But now you've got me! Come on, a man like you, used to adventure and traveling shouldn't be denied a _really_ good trip!"

Ed opened his mouth to protest, but curiosity kept him silent. He was alone in this world, now. Al was gone. Friends in the past had become distant friends. He only knew a few people in England, and they all thought him an eccentric dreamer, an idealist. What could a trip with this man, this alien hurt? He couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"I knew it." The Doctor grinned, snapping his fingers to open the TARDIS from afar. "I'll be waiting inside."

As the Doctor walked off, Ed turned one last time to the silent alleyway, gazing at where the portal had been. He grinned when he imagined telling Al he was going off _into space_ with an alien.

"Could be worse ways to go nuts," Ed murmured to himself before giving a wave to the long-gone portal as he turned, making his way into the TARDIS one more time.


End file.
